Love Everlasting
by EdxWinry
Summary: Summery: Sequel to Eternal Love. It has been 5 whole years since the war between humans and vampires have ended. Now, a whole new breed of vampires have come forth to rid the world of humans and vampires in an all out war to see whose species is greater.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**A/N: The first chapter of the sequel of mine, AnnaMay-Nut, and Fullmetalflame(my two friends on story Eternal Love! I have been itching to write this for a while, but I never got to because of school! It got in my way! But, I'm now back on track and ready to write! Please enjoy!**

_Flashback_

_"Ed...Edward...EDWARD!" yelled Winry as she watched Ed, the vampire that she had grown to love, fly off without a second glance behind him. 'I thought...I thought that we could live happily together.' Winry thought as she slowly collapsed to the ground. "I love you Edward Elric." she whispered softly to herself as a single tear rolled down her face._

**Five years later**

"First stop...Rezembool." said the announcer as the train pulled to a stop.

"There you go sir. Have a nice day." said Liana (remember from the first story!) as she gestured toward a man with long blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail and amber eyes (You know! He's also wearing the outfit that he wears in the movie. I just don't know how to call it) who was getting off. 

He slowly looked over in her direction and gave her a small smile "Thanks. I will." he said calmly before walking casually down the stairs. He sighed heavily as he pulled a crumpled piece of paper out from one of his pockets and quickly skimmed through it 

(A/N: Sorry for the interruption but, I want to explain a few things first. Even though the vampires and the humans have resolved their differences, the humans and the vampires still don't like each other and don't want to do any service with either one of them. Also, a human and a vampire can't be a couple . not good) 

"Great. Out of all the automail shops, it had to be in human territory." Ed sighed heavily as he stuffed the piece of paper back into his pocket and kept walking into human territory. 

**"Look. A vampire! What if it tries to eat us!"**

**"It can't lay a finger on us. Not without that damn new law in play."**

**"Yeah...I guess. But...they're from the devil himself...wouldn't we be cursed if we helped them?"**

**"Yeah. Good point. Let's just carry on with our normal business."**

"Heh. Looks like I'm not welcome here." Ed smirked as he casually passed most of the good automail shops. 

"NO! Get out of here vampire! We don't serve low lives like you!" yelled a middle aged guy as he ran at Ed with a knife when he had accidentally walked into a bar.

"Shit! Sorry!" exclaimed Ed as he quickly slammed the door and ran a little ways from where the bar was. "Damn! That was a close one. But...I have to find an automail repair shop. I can feel it ready to give out on me when I least expect it." Ed said as he quickly dusted himself off and was about to start looking again before his gaze drifted to the building in front of him. It was a pretty run down building but it was still running as Ed's keen sense of hearing and sight could see and hear that someone was still working there.

The sign next to the store read

**Automail Repair**

**"You break it. We fix it."**

Ed then clutched the doorknob and slowly went inside. "Hello? Any body here? I need some repairs on my automail." Ed called out as he approached the front desk.

"I'm coming I'm coming." said an elderly voice from inside the store. Suddenly, an elderly man appeared wearing ripped overalls and a ripped striped shirt. Smudges of dirt were seen on his face and arms as he carried a big heavy toolbox. "So...your a vampire right?" said the elderly man as he set the toolbox down.

"Yes." Ed replied as he readied himself in case the man did anything. 

"Come with me. I'll fix you up in the back." the old man replied as he gestured to Ed before walking through a back door. (Ed is just standing there with a confused look on his face) Without complaining, Ed followed after the man as the door led to a small room with a table filled with automail parts and right next to the table was a chair with a Velcro strap on the arm of the chair. "Please...take a seat." the old man replied, who was rummaging through a closet at the end of the room. Ed decided to sit in the chair with the Velcro strap. 

**Tip Top Tip Top**

Ed heard the old man limp over to him with a big toolbox in his hand and a screwdriver in his other arm. Sighing heavily, the old man then pulled a chair underneath him and started to dig around in his toolbox. "Put your arm on the arm of the chair." the old man ordered as he pulled out a slightly larger screwdriver. Reluctantly, Ed held out his arm and watched the old man Velcro strap his arm to the chair and asked Ed to roll up his sleeve. Pretty soon, the sound of clanking automail parts together soon filled the room. 

"So...how come you're helping a vampire out?" Ed asked as he watched the man repair his arm and the same to his leg. 

"I have been taught that vampires and humans were the same except for a few characteristics in evolution. That's what I believe...The names Kyle Boden." Kyle replied as he changed the wires in Ed's leg. 

"The name's Edward Elric." Ed answered as he grimaced a little as the screw driver hit the spot where his nerves were connected to the automail. 

"Ah. I see...You aren't the Fullmetal Alchemist anymore...right?" Kyle asked as he put the shielding part back on.

"No. I'm just a vampire looking for my place in life. That's all." Ed replied as Kyle undid the Velcro straps, allowing him to get up. 

"I will be back in a little bit." Kyle said as he limped off with his toolbox.

'My arm...it feels like a brand spanking new arm and leg...it feels great!' thought Ed as he did a few sparring moves to test out the repairs. 

"Yeah! Kyle did a great job! Hehehehehehe! It feels great! " exclaimed Ed as he did a few more sparring moves with his new arm and leg. "Here...A little something to help you out in the long run." Ed said as he handed Kyle a check. 

"But...vampires have free of charge. You don't have to." Kyle protested as he was about to give the check back, but Ed gently pushed it back. 

"No. I'm serious. You need it more then I do. Take it." Ed replied before waving softly and headed out the door. 

Kyle slowly opened the check and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he looked at the amount. "$10,00.00 dollars!" yelled Kyle as he tried very hard not to faint on the floor. 

"Man! That guy did wonders on my automail! I feel great!" exclaimed Ed as he thrusted his arms up in the air, but didn't notice a young woman with a basket full of fruit come in his way. His fist came in contact with the basket, making all of the supplies fall out on the ground. 

"Oh...I'm sorry. Here." Ed apologized as he clapped his hands together and put them over the spilled fruit and basket. In a matter of minutes, the fruit combined together and bonded into whole fruits while the basket combined into the original basket. "There. All done. Sorry about---." started Ed as he was about to give the fruit back to the owner, but stopped immediately as he saw who its was. "...Winry." he said softly as he looked at his friend from five years ago. 

A/N: There you have it folks! The first chapter of Love Everlasting! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I never will!

A/n: The second chapter of Love Everlasting! Enjoy!

Winry's P.O.V

"Edward." I said softly as I looked at the man in front of me. Ed's usual bradied hair was gone and replaced with a low ponytail. His usual red jacket and black jumpsuit were replaced with a white undershirt with rolled up sleeves and black stripes on the sleeves with a brown vest. Over that, he wore a brown overcoat with white gloves and brown pants to match. He was also wearing black shoes. He finally came back...he's here...standing right in front of me. Winry thought as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

End of Winry's P.O.V

Ed's P.O.V

Winry sure has changed since the last time I saw her. Winry was now wearing a pink sundress with colorful flowers all over it. Her long light blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail with a white sun hat on her head. She was wearing white sandals on her feet as well.

End of Ed's P.O.V

Suddenly, the sound of tears could be heard as Ed quickly looks up and sees Winry Oh no! what did I do this time! exclaimed Ed as he watched Winry cry with a desperate look on his face. Slowly, Winry's tears started to quiet down. Ed sighed heavily as he put his head towards the ground...but regretted it

SLAM!

"OW!" Ed cried out as he clutched his head.

Winry stood a few feet away from him, wrench in hand. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME EDWARD!" Winry demanded as she stood angrily at ed.

"Didn't I tell you that I wanted you to be happy without me in your life. I don't want you to get hurt because of me Winry. Why haven't you moved on?" Ed replied as he looked at his outstretched arms with guilt and despair.

"You IDIOT!" Winry cried out. Before Ed knew it, Winry had run towards him and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "I-I-I-I didn't want you to leave! I-I-I-I wanted us to stay together!" Winry stammered as her tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

(They stayed like that for quite a while before Winry started to calm down)

"Oh! I'm sorry Ed." Winry apologized while blushing a little as she stepped away from his embrace.

"Oh! Its okay." Ed replied as he too started to blush as well. The two stood akwardly before Winry noticed her fruit and basket on the ground.

"Well thanks for helping me out Ed." Winry replied as she grabbed her basket and started to walk away but after a few steps, she turned around and faced Ed. "Hey why don't you stay the night at my house? I have more than one room and I would really like the company too okay?" Winry asked as she smiled happily at Edward.

Ed gave a small smile at her. "Okay. I won't mind it at all." he said with true honesty.

"Okay! Lets get going then!" Winry exclaimed as she led the way with Ed not far behind her.

The sun was starting to set as Ed and Winry were walking up a long gravel road together. "So Ed, why were you at that rundown automail shop?" Winry asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Um, it was the only one in town that allowed vampires." Ed replied as he looked around at the scenery.

"Oh...I'am sorry that the villagers mistreated you. They were being rash." Winry replied as she started to unlock the door to her house. "As soon as we get inside, I'll whip something up for you." Winry replied as she managed to unlock the door and pulled it open so that they could go inside.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS PLACE!" Ed exclaimed as he looked around at the mess in Winry's house. Tools,clothes,bits of food,and trash were scattered everywhere. Dishes were piled up in the kitchen, clothes thrown everywhere,living room,kitchen,bathroom,and bedrooms. It was a complete mess!

"Well...you see...my automail buisness is such a great sucess...I sort of forgot to clean up after myself hehehehehe." Winry said as she grinned sheepishly at Ed.

Ed just sighed heavily. "Well, lets get to work cleaning up this-SLAM! WINRY! Are you okay!" Ed asked as he caught Winry before she fell to the ground. Ed then put his hand to her forehead and felt it. "Damn. She's burning up." Ed replied as he grabbed her bride style and carried her up the steps. As he looked upstairs, he found a door with a sign that said, Winry's bedroom. After pushing the door open, Ed made his way to her bed. "I should just put her in her bed but...she'll kill me if she found out what I was doing." Ed replied as he decided to just put her to bed.

"Hello Rezembool Doctors Office Tauna speaking." said a young woman with long blue hair and red streaks on the tips and sapphire eyes. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing a white tube top with a blue mini skirt and blue jacket.

"Tauna! Is that really you!" Ed exclaimed as he thought back to where he last saw her and her friends.

"No this is Santa Clause posing as someone else of course its me! What is your emergency?" she asked sarcastically.

"Um this is Edward Elric and my friend Winry Rockbell needs some medical attention. Can you send someone over here? I'am worried that if I move her she might get even more sicker." Edward replied as he started to pace back and forth.

"I'll be there ASAP. Bye." she said before hanging up.

"Well, I might as well make her a little more comfortable." Ed replied as he wet a washcloth with water and placed it on her forehead. As Ed was about to leave, Winry's are out and grabbed his overcoat firmly. 

"Please...Please stay with me until the doctor arrives...I need you." Winry replied weakly as she kept her grip on his overcoat.

Ed sighed and smiled as he gently told her to let go and when she did, he pulled up a chair beside her and sat down on it.

"Thanks..."Winry replied weakly before falling fast asleep.

" I came here as soon as I can!" Tauna replied as she came into the house. "Where's the patient?" She grabbed her medical bag. 

"Upstairs. Theres a sign by the door." Ed pointed out, as he was about to follow Tauna, but she stopped him. "This might take a whle. Why dont you start cleaning? That should keep you busy for a while." Tauna suggested as she hurried upstairs. Ed sighed heavily before starting to work on the living room.

(2 hours later)

"WOW! You did wonders in this room! exclaimed Tauna as she made her way downstairs. "Thanks...is Winry alright?" Ed asked, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "She's fine. She just has a cold. Give her a fresh wet washcloth every-so-often and you need to give her these pills every-so-often as well. By...two weeks tops, she'll be back on her feet." Tauna replied before heading out the door. Suddenly, Ed's sharp hearing picked up Winry's soft words. He quickly hurried upstairs and hurried to Winry's side.

"Edward...I'am sorry for the mess..."Winry apologized weakly as her hand searched for Ed's.

"Its okay...I'am sorry for leaving you...5 years ago." Ed replied as he grasped his hand into hers.

"Don't leave me...at least...just for tonight." Winry said weakly before falling fast asleep.

"I won't." Ed replied before he too fell fast asleep.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please comment/review!


	3. An: I am sooo sorry!

**A/n: I am sooo sorry! I have been grounded from the computer until I get my grades up. So, please be patient with me and I will update as soon as I can. I am once again very very sorry**


End file.
